Lipstick Mark
by SmileyGidget
Summary: Title says it all, well not IT all, but its a good enough summary.


**Lipstick Mark**

**  
****Summary: **Title says it all, well not IT all, but well it's a good enough summary.**  
****Disclaimer: **Stargate isn't mine; I just like to use the stuff they came up with to my own benefit to make something interesting and exciting… hopefully. That and of course something that you enjoy too…  
**Authors note:** This is just a short funny fanfic that I wrote, an idea popped into my head and I just wrote… so, it isn't that good, but its something at least!

Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c, each sat at the Briefing Room table, as they waited the arrival of both the General and their teams fourth member. Dr. Daniel Jackson was yet to arrive at the mountain and the others had their suspicions as to what was going on.

It was unusual for Daniel to arrive at a briefing late, okay, not unusual per se but at least it was when he hadn't spent the last few hours on base. It was often that the General was late for Briefing, having either been held up himself or waiting for all team members to arrive, as of the moment, both members were late.

A few minutes later and Sergeant Walter Harriman, walked up the spiral staircase and reached the briefing room, nodding to his superior offices as entered the room further. "General Hammond, wishes me to inform you, that he has been held up, but will be here shortly" He said and O'Neill just nodded in understanding, wasn't like it was the first time. Walter nodded back before quickly heading back down the stairs.

Just as Walter disappeared down the stairs Daniel rushed in the door, wiping his face with a tissue as he did so. "Sorry I'm late…" He said as he rushed to take a seat.

"Don't worry Daniel, the General ain't here yet anyway" Jack informed him, placing his hand on the archaeologists shoulder, who had sat in the chair next to him.

"So Daniel… what have you been up to?" Sam asked, a grin on her face as she gestured to the red mark on his check, that he had been trying to wipe off with the tissue he held in his other hand.

"Um, ah… nothing… just ah… drew on myself by accident" He replied, but Sam could tell that he was definitely lying and just shook her head in amusement.

Jack then turned and glanced at Daniel, noticing the red mark on his face he laughed. "Oh Danny… have you been getting something that the rest of us haven't?" He asked through laughter.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked as his face reddening slightly as he pretended to look shocked at Jack's assumption.

"Well, that definitely looks like a lipstick mark to me Danny" Jack said grinning. "So what you been up to?" He asked again.

"Ah, nothing, just ah, its not lipstick, its pen… I already explained" Daniel replied.

"O'Neill is correct Dr. Jackson, It is indeed a lipstick mark" Teal'c said as he joined the conversation, a Teal'c smile crossing his face.

"It's NOT lipstick!" Daniel almost shouted it out, just as General Hammond entered the room.

"Excuse Me?" the General said as he heard Daniel's outburst.

"Ah, um… sorry sir…" Daniel quickly said as he looked down at the table.

Both Sam and Jack shot straight up when they heard the General's voice. "Sir!" They both said at the same time and then briefly glanced across at each other.

"At Ease" Hammond said as he made his way to the head of the table, Sam and Jack then both re-took their seats, once again looking across at each other. "Sorry I was late, got held up in a meeting with the President" Hammond explained as he started to open the file was holding.

"That's understandable sir?" Jack said as he turned from Sam and looked up at the General, who was looking at the papers in the file.

"So what did I miss?" The General asked as he looked up.

"Pardon?" Jack asked, not understanding what exactly the General meant.

"Well, you seemed to be in the middle of an interesting conversation when I came in" Hammond said as a smile crossed his face.

"Ah, it was nothing, sir" Jack responded. "We were just asking Daniel what he'd been up to and why he was so late" Jack said as the grin returned to his face. Daniel just looked up and across at him and glared.

"Oh really…?" The General said. "At what was the reason you were so late, Dr. Jackson?" He asked, still smiling.

Daniel turned from Jack and looked over at the General. "I, ah… got caught in traffic, sir" Daniel explained quickly.

"And the lipstick mark on your cheek?" Hammond added laughing inwardly as Daniel started to redden even more.

"It's not, ah, lipstick sir, I ah, drew on myself by accident… in the car…" Daniel replied.

"It sure looks like lipstick to me, son" Hammond said.

"Indeed it is General Hammond, it is clearly not a mark caused by a pen" Teal'c said turning to the General, Daniel just swiftly moved his head and glared across at the Jaffa, who in turn casually glanced back.

"So, Dr. Jackson… Care to enlighten us… with the truth?" Hammond said looking across at Daniel.

"Um, no, ah… not really, no, sir…" Daniel replied, looking down at his hands which where laying on the table.

"Oh come on Daniel" Sam said looking across at him, a grin still on her face. "Who is she?" She asked.

Daniel looked back up and across at Sam. "No-one… she's no-one, I mean there is no-one…" He said.

"Ah, so who is this she?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Look!" Daniel said standing up from his chair. "There is no-one!" He continued. "It's a pen mark and I just want you all to shut up about it!" He added and stormed out of the room.

"Well that was… different" Jack said as he watched Daniel storm out of the room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed him sir…" Sam suggested as she glanced across at him and smiled.

"Maybe your right, Major" Jack responded turning back to face her.

"Colonel O'Neill, would you like to go and retrieve Dr. Jackson for me… I happen to need him in this briefing" Hammond said calmly as he looked across at Jack.

"Yes, sir" Jack said as he nodded his head and then got up from his chair, but just as he was about to exit the room, Daniel walked straight into him.

"Watch it Jack" He said quietly to him as he then reached the table and sat down. "Sorry sir" He said turning to the General.

"Nice of you to re-join us Dr. Jackson" Hammond said and then turned to a still slightly stunned Jack. "Would you like to re-take your seat, Colonel?" He asked and Jack turned to face him then made his way back to his seat. "Okay then, now I suggest we get on with this meeting…" Hammond said as he then passed out a piece of paper to them each.

"Just don't mention the lipstick, sir… Daniel might run off again" Jack said and then sniggered as did Hammond, Sam just giggled, while Teal'c smiled.

Daniel just banged his head down on the table. 'This is going to be a loooong briefing' He thought to himself as he did so…

The End…


End file.
